In the medical devices known from the prior art, a medical device for performing or diagnosing a medical condition obtains user identity information via a user input device, wherein a user inputs information regarding the identity of the user, such as a name, into the medical device, and the medical device performs certain functions according to the input identity information of the user.
However, the devices of the prior art suffer from the disadvantage that there is a possibility that a user may make a mistake in inputting user identity information, and, thereby, an incorrect identification result may be made. If an incorrect identification is made, a time needed to perform an operation may increase. Further, if the user is a patient, and incorrect information corresponding to the identity of the user is input into the medical device, an incorrect identification result may result in a treatment corresponding to a different patient to be output by the medical device, resulting in a risk of an improper procedure being performed on a patient.
Further, the process of inputting identification information into the medical device by the user requires time.
WO2005/103999 discloses a system for associating patient parameter ancillary information with patient identity data via an assigned radio frequency identification (RFID) card. However, this reference fails to adequately ensure the prevention of incorrect identification, because the RFID tag may be misplaced or even exchanged with an RFID card of another user. Further, this system requires the use of a piece of hardware (the RFID tag) and further requires time from the operator to set up the RFID tag to be associated with the user, resulting in increased labour, expense, and complication of the system.